


【云次方/嘎龙/三轮车】比邻而居【番外】

by SERENELLA



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 云次方 - Freeform, 嘎龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERENELLA/pseuds/SERENELLA
Summary: 性感龙哥，在线色诱【不是】





	【云次方/嘎龙/三轮车】比邻而居【番外】

＊设定同【比邻而居】我现在特后悔让小嘎当医生，太辛苦了，哪来的时间谈恋爱？  
＊脏话⚠️  
＊3k+小破三轮，千万勿升真人！！！  
＊太有意思了我第二章都没撸出来就先搞了个番外？？？

 

↓↓↓  
    郑云龙这两天有些苦恼。  
    他和阿云嘎在冷战。 严格意义上来说，是阿云嘎单方面不搭理他。  
    他跟嘎子在一起的时间不算短，但这种情况还是第一次出现。  
    他知道阿云嘎会这样是为什么。  
    前几天他演了三个月剧封箱，演出结束后刘令飞就拉着他和丁辉还有张超方书剑几个小年轻要组酒局。他当时干了什么来着？哦，他当时胸有成竹的对着给了他好几个阿云嘎警告的丽东姐来了一句“嘎子加班，我晚点儿回去没事。”就兴高采烈地跟去喝酒了，吭也没和阿云嘎吭一声。  
    然后，他们一桌子人都喝飘了，闹到凌晨也没消停。  
    那几天不知怎的，跑医院的病人比平时还多个两三倍。阿云嘎加班连轴转，要上手术台又要带那几个没经验的小孩，忙得跟个陀螺似的，一直忙到凌晨两三点才回到家，小心翼翼地开门生怕吵醒家里的人，开了灯却和被吓着了的猫面面相觑，家里半个人影都没有。郑云龙的手机那天恰巧开了静音，阿云嘎打来的二十几个电话愣是一个也没接到。吓得阿云嘎以为他出了什么意外，凌晨时分瞪着一双满布血丝的眼睛满城瞎转。电话打了一圈也没找着人，最后实在是迫不得已，吵醒了在家睡得正香的徐丽东，才找到他们所在的那个包间。  
    郑云龙烦躁地抓了两把头发。  
    自打那天替包间里躺得横七竖八的醉鬼们一个个做好善后工作，又把半懵半清醒的他拎回家替他梳洗整理一番后，阿云嘎就再没给过他好脸色。  
    他自知理亏，酒醒之后便使尽浑身解数来讨阿云嘎的欢心，但都被某个定力非凡的内蒙人无视了。  
    道歉调侃牵手亲吻拥抱，无一例外，全被拒绝了。阿云嘎昨天晚上甚至干脆直接睡在医院，连家都没回。  
    老子的草原甜心生气了。  
    老子还哄不好。  
    这他妈的算是个什么事儿？  
    顶楼的风呼呼地吹，从未燃尽的烟头上刮走了星星点点的火星子，却刮不走郑云龙心里头的气闷和心虚。他习惯了阿云嘎平时的退让和纵容，对方这突如其来的强硬让他感到有些委屈和不知所措。郑云龙吐了一口烟，狠狠地摁灭了烟头，踩着塑料拖鞋气势汹汹的往楼下走。  
    操，这得放大招了。

    阿云嘎这几天可谓是心力交瘁。  
    这几天来就医的患者异常多，高强度的手术他是一台接着一台做，好不容易能回家休息了又差点被他家大猫吓出失心疯。  
    冷战的这几天他也不好受。郑云龙主动凑到他身边讨好他的时候他不是没有动摇，但本着要让人长个记性的原则死撑着没有给出回应，甚至打算这几天晚上都在医院的值班室里凑合着过。  
    然后他收到了郑云龙给他发的消息：  
    【嘎子，晚上给我回家睡：）】

    下午五点半，今日轮值的蔡程昱目瞪口呆地看着早上还扬言要霸占他值班室过夜的阿云嘎麻溜地收拾东西回家了。  
    一直到郑云龙踏进浴室，他俩都没有开口和对方说过一句话。阿云嘎假装没有看见郑云龙盯了他好一会才走进浴室，他抄起手边的报纸盖住了自己的脑袋，靠坐在卧室的小沙发上。  
    哎，大龙好像很难过，这下可要怎么收场啊。  
    内蒙人的胡想乱想被郑云龙打断了。  
    “嘎子，做不做？”  
    郑云龙抱着手臂倚在门边，浴袍松松垮垮的挂在身上，刚洗过的头发柔柔顺顺地贴在耳边，些许水珠从发梢滴落，顺着裸露的肌肤滑进浴衣里。  
    阿云嘎看得有些口干舌燥，但面上仍是波澜不惊。  
    “真不做？”  
    郑云龙挑了挑眉，径直走向床头柜，从里头掏出一支拆了封的润滑剂和一枚粉红色的跳蛋。  
    “那我自己来。”  
    他故意在床上挑了一个面对沙发的位置躺下，双腿向胸腹折叠，尽量张开到最大，让下身的光景全然暴露在阿云嘎面前。  
    扩张这种事情向来是由阿云嘎一手包办的，郑云龙自己来做还是第一次，动作难免有些生疏。他草草地往后穴抹上润滑油，指尖不受控制地从穴口滑开，如何也无法探入穴内。  
    阿云嘎完全没想到他的大龙会给他来这么一出，他紧紧盯着被打湿的床单和郑云龙不住打颤的臀尖，舔了舔唇。  
    还不够。郑云龙好不容易才将自己的手指塞入略微干涩的甬道，小幅度地抽动。身前规模可观的阴茎早已高高翘起，马眼出吐出些许透明的液体。但他不想正菜没上就把自己弄射了，硬是忍着不碰触前端。  
    经过润滑的后穴逐渐变得湿软，媚肉随着抽插向外翻起，泛着淫靡的水光。他紧咬下唇，将湿淋淋的手指抽出，换成小巧的跳蛋，开着低档振动的小东西一下滑到了蜜穴深处，带起一阵难以形容的酥麻混合着羞耻感如潮水般上涌，激得他抖了下腰，嘴里泄出几声甜蜜的呻吟。  
    郑云龙微微抬起头，满意地看到阿云嘎眼底跳动着情欲的火焰，腿间的巨物已然苏醒，在裤裆处撑起鼓鼓囊囊的一团。他一扬手把跳蛋的遥控器抛到阿云嘎的脚边，冲着他勾起了嘴角。他知道阿云嘎的目光一直锁定在他的身上，像一匹正在猎食的草原狼，隐忍着，等待着一击得手的机会。  
    跳蛋没有抵在正确的位置上使得郑云龙现在的处境有些尴尬。他被欲望编织的网吊在半空中，触不着天亦摸不着地。前边的铃口可怜兮兮地吐出透明的汁液，始终无法达到高潮。  
    他难受得直用下体磨蹭身下的床单，柔软的布料非但无法给予他足够的安慰，反而带起一片瘙痒，将他进一步推向欲望的深渊。  
    “嘎子……呜……”  
    “帮我……”  
    阿云嘎知道这场冷战自己是输得彻彻底底。  
    他坏心眼地将跳蛋的档数推到最高，一只手撑在郑云龙的耳边，俯身亲吻他的大龙，从泛红的眼角一直吻到胸前挺立起的茱萸，另一只手抚上了人之前一直未被照顾到的阴茎，不料郑云龙在被他碰触到的那一刻就忍不住泄了出来。他忍不住笑了两声，反手将那白液抹上了郑云龙的小腹。 缓过劲儿来的郑云龙觉得有些丢人，他一把拉过阿云嘎和他接吻，抬起腰蹭了蹭他的性器。阿云嘎将两根手指探入他湿软的后穴内搅动，他对他的身体了如指掌，明白攻击哪一点能让他爽得浑身发颤，使他刚刚软下去的欲望又颤颤巍巍地立起来。  
    “……磨叽啥，你快点进来……”  
    喘着粗气的阿云嘎伸手取出那枚碍事的跳蛋，在掐着郑云龙的腰准备进入的那一刻猛地停下了动作。  
    “大龙……”  
    他憋得额头上直冒青筋，  
    “套呢？”  
    “我操阿云嘎你他妈冷战刚结束给老子的第一句话竟然是问套在哪！”  
    郑云龙一口气差点儿没喘上来，满脸不可置信，  
    “要套没有，爱操不操……！”  
    没有等他把话讲完，阿云嘎就突然撞进了他的身体。重重的碾在那一点上。两个人同时发出满足的喟叹，内壁与肉棒相互摩擦带来的疼痛感与其带来的快感相比简直不值一提，过高的默契度给双方都带来了极度美妙的性爱体验。  
    伴随着阿云嘎快速的顶弄，郑云龙感到自己一会儿被抛上了天空，落在柔软的云朵中，飘飘欲仙；一下又被拽回了欲望的海洋，空虚难耐。阿云嘎张嘴含住了郑云龙左胸前的红果，时而用舌尖将其向左右拨动，时而用牙齿卡住轻轻地研磨。他的右手也不消停，拢住身下人的右胸大力揉捏，手掌下肿胀的乳珠堪堪擦过他的掌心，无法得到抚慰。急得郑云龙连连挺胸，将乳头往他的手里头送。  
    阿云嘎用手掌包裹住郑云龙的分身，配合着自己身下猛烈的抽插在柱身上不断撸动，被医用缝合线磨出薄茧的指腹有意无意地蹭过敏感的冠状沟，在郑云龙即将射精的那一刻用拇指堵住了他的马眼。  
    “大龙，我的大龙。”  
    “呃嗯……”  
    他的动作由持续猛烈变为九浅一深，最后直接将阳具整根拔出，直直抵在身下人不断吮吸的穴口。郑云龙的喘息声不大，像受了委屈的幼猫，尾音染上了些许哭腔。  
    后面突如其来的空虚感和前端得不到释放的憋屈感比得郑云龙的眼前浮上了一层薄薄的泪花。他觉得自己仿佛是一条被人摁在砧板上的活鱼，除了甩着尾巴，拼命挣动，其他什么都做不了。  
    “唔嗯快给老子放开……你动一动啊……靠…”  
    巨龙卧在洞口，一下一下地在外头画圈，碾平了周围细小的褶皱，并不为其所动。阿云嘎专注地舔弄他的耳垂，手指时不时动一动，但也没有离开那小孔，仿佛什么也没有听见。温热的鼻息打在郑云龙的侧颈上，他突然想明白了自己该说些什么来打破目前的僵局。  
    “我…呜……我错了行吗……”  
    “……我他妈的以后出门一定不关静音。”  
    “嘎子，我以后再也不会让你那么担心了……”

    伏在他身上的人身子一僵，一掌拍紧郑云龙虚搭在他腰上的两条腿，开始了急促而有力的抽查，每一下都能精确的顶到他体内的那个小突起。阿云嘎哑着声说完一起，郑云龙就配合着他的动作绞紧了括约肌。快感從尾椎処沿著脊柱迅速攀升，最終在大腦炸裂開來，两人一起到达了高潮。  
    “大龙，大龙，别睡……不弄干净要生病的。”  
    “滚，别抱我，小心你的老腰，阿云嘎同志。也别吵我，多少让我歇会儿。”  
    郑云龙一掌拍掉阿云嘎伸过来的手，把头埋进枕头里嘟囔了几句，  
    “不是挺能么，还不是干不过我大招。”  
    被拍开的人挺委屈，锲而不舍地撩了撩郑云龙的头发。  
    “真的，快起，我帮你清理……”  
    麻烦死了。郑云龙眯着眼，下身的他蹬了蹬有点儿发软的腿，拽过趴在旁边絮絮叨叨的人当手杖，闷头就往浴室冲。  
      
    大龙还真是挺精神，可以接着再来一场。  
    被拽的差点摔了一个跟头的内蒙人暗搓搓地想。

 


End file.
